


Organization and brown boots.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boyfriends, Domestic Narry, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Narry - Freeform, Narry a day decemeber challenge, Niall can be dim, implied sex, niall and harry - Freeform, old boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Honestly I just wanted to write a fic of Harry and Niall folding laundry.---Niall has gotten to the end of his rope it organization day. First things first, the closet. And Harry is more then willing to play nice to get what he wants.





	Organization and brown boots.

“How is this even possible?” Niall exclaimed walking into the room carrying a basket of clean clothes. The feeling of Harry following behind him, but where he would have loved to snuggle on the bed with his boyfriend he was too busy dumping the next set of clothes onto the building pile of clean laundry. 

“Woah, you were not joking… this can’t be all of ours.” Blue eyes flicked up to watch Harry start unbuttoning the dress shirt, having just got home from a half day at work, starting the planned long weekend to sort out their apartment. 

“Yeah. This is why I’ve been wanting to get into that damn closet for months.” The nagging feeling of having their room organized again had been eating at him for a while now and he had finally had enough of it. Of getting home from work and tossing dirty clothes into the hamper for another day. Then just half-assing a fold when clean, leaving them somewhere bunched up in a corner of their walk in. 

“Babe, I get it. It’s going to be fine I’m home and ready to help.” Maybe it was because he was now looking from the mountain of clothing to the closet then back trying to get some sort of game plan. 

“Great.” Biting on his bottom as his boyfriends hand came into contact with his fringe pushing it back, causing him to finally break the spell of the never ending laundry and smile. “Sorry if that sounded sarcastic. I’m really glad your home.. And I mean, you don’t need to wear a shirt if that’s what you’re thinking.” Shamelessly taking in the sight of Harry’s open shirt reaching out to stroke his toned chest. 

“I might have to then.” It was that usual grin the one that had gotten them into more trouble than good. Deciding he couldn’t get trapped in the dick sand today, giving one last longing grope before he stepped back. 

“No… cant, must not get stuck.” Fawning a struggle as he finally got his mind back on the project at hand hearing the laugh from his bedmate. 

“Missing out.. Heaps more fun.” 

“Shh, your sexiness is distracting.” Giving Harry a pointed look watching as he switched into a plain white tee at the top of the pile. Nodding his head as he got back to it. Heading into the closet as they started pulling everything that was not bolted down out. 

It took almost a full hour to finally see the closet bare. Though it could have gone faster if they hadn’t stopped for a kiss or to chase the other with something found that could have resembled a wig at some point.

A couple of hours later things started to fall into place. Going through fancy dress shirts that had been dry cleaned and work trousers that had to be hung. Shoes being organized and a pair of busted old boots that had them at a standmate for almost 30 minutes before they called a truce to get a snack. 

“Niall, I love those boots.” Niall could hear Harry’s voice from behind him, looking over his shoulder and giving him a sad look. 

“Love, when was the last time you wore those boots.”

“Im.. preserving them because they are very special and can only be let out for specific outings.” 

Niall sighed as they got back into the bedroom as he looked at the last pair of shoes left in the middle of the closet awaiting their fate. “They’re falling apart. Last time you wore them your foot was soaked form the worn part of the soles.. I don’t think they have anything left to give.” 

Trying his best to argue a point of the very old boots. As he saw Harry’s shoulders slump and the way he played with his bottom lip with his index finger and thumb. “But their lucky.” 

“How so?” Walking up beside his pouting boyfriend and wrapping his arms around a trim waist resting his cheek on the broad shoulder. 

“Well, when I met you I was wearing them… and when I asked you out.” All Niall could feel was that ping in his heart because those were fairly important happenstances. “Oh, and when we finally decided to start dating.” Nodding his head in agreement listening waiting a little longer before Harry spoke quieter. “When you asked me if I wanted to live together, I wasn’t wearing them because we were in bed. But they were at the door at your old place.” 

Really it had won him over that Harry had had these silly old boots but they were some pretty great memories attached to their worn leather. “I was hoping I’d have them a little longer before you know, I retire them.” Maybe it had been from staring at the closet for hours but he didn’t catch the inflection in Harry’s voice having what every he had been trying to imply go right over his head. 

“Fine. The boots stay.” Lifting his chin and leaning up to kiss the man’s cheek. Pulling apart as he picked up the boots and found them a spot on the shoe rack. “Didn’t you break your foot wearing them?” Looking up to catch Harry shrugging. 

“My lucky boots couldn’t be 100% accurate. They got me through the major events.” 

And with that they were back at it. Starting to feel delirious when they had finally gotten to the mound of unfolded laundry, filled with anything that could have some sort of cotton blend. It had felt as if they were hitting different rockbeds. First layer being white shirts, just standing at either end and making piles of folded up t-shirt’s. Half making it to the donation side of the bed. 

“So. Many. Shirts.” Glad to have gotten past them and down to sweaters, then casual pants and shorts. Lastly the stragglers of underwear and socks. 

Which had ended in an assault of socks thrown onto his section. “Oi!” throwing the folded sets he had back. But it was short lived, clearly both on the same page of collapsing into bed as soon as possible. 

It had taken a few tries and shuffling of the dresser space but they finally had everything in a new home even it had taken the better half of the day and into the evening. Nially stretched throwing his arms up high and groaning. “God! Fuck me.” 

Gasping loudly as Harry’s arms grabbed his hips from behind and started pulling him backwards toward the bed. “Thought you’d never ask.” The purr caressed his ear as he shivered stepping back moving willingly.

Only half heartedly protesting. “But Harry we need to bag up the donation stuff.” But his boyfriends lips were already making a hot trail up along his neck. 

“Nah, that’s a tomorrow problem. Right now this is our next project.” Niall’s eyes going wide at the the press of a hard on against his ass. 

“Oh. Right.” Nodding his head. “Way more crucial.” More then willing to play along since he was sure that spending the day folding laundry was not really what Harry had had in mind when he had taken a half day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends.   
> Heres day 5/30
> 
> Trying to keep on schedule. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
